concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Sabbath Concerts 1990s
1990 Feb 01 1990 Tyr Recording Sessions - Rockfield & Woodcray Studios (Feb - Jun) Aug 06 1990 Tyr Released Worldwide Sep 01 1990 First date on Tyr Tour Sep 01 1990 Wolverhampton Civic Hall Circus of Power Sep 02 1990 Liverpool Royal Court Circus of Power Sep 03 1990 Leicester De Montfort Hall Circus of Power Sep 05 1990 Cambridge Corn Exchange Circus of Power Sep 06 1990 Newport Newport Centre Circus of Power Sep 08 1990 London Hammersmith Odeon Circus of Power Geezer Butler & Brian May on Encores Sep 09 1990 London Hammersmith Odeon Circus of Power Sep 10 1990 St. Austell Cornwall Coliseum Circus of Power Sep 12 1990 Manchester Apollo Theatre Circus of Power Sep 13 1990 Bradford St. George's Hall Circus of Power Sep 15 1990 Carlisle Sansa Centre Circus of Power Canceled - Poor Ticket Sales Sep 16 1990 Edinburgh The Playhouse Circus of Power Canceled - Poor Ticket Sales Sep 17 1990 Aberdeen Capitol Theatre Circus of Power Canceled - Poor Ticket Sales Sep 18 1990 Glasgow Barrowlands Circus of Power Canceled - Poor Ticket Sales Sep 20 1990 Sheffield City (Oval) Hall Circus of Power Canceled - Poor Ticket Sales Sep 21 1990 Hanley Victoria Hall Circus of Power Canceled - Poor Ticket Sales Sep 25 1990 Modena Palasport Nuovo Circus of Power Sep 27 1990 Napoli (Naples) Tendra Strice Circus of Power Sep 28 1990 Roma (Rome) Teatro Tenda Circus of Power Sep 29 1990 Firenze (Florence) Palasport Circus of Power Oct 01 1990 Milano (Milano) The Rolling Stone Circus of Power Oct 02 1990 Pordenone Palsport Circus of Power Oct 03 1990 Locarno Palsport Circus of Power Oct 05 1990 Zurich Volkshaus Circus of Power Oct 06 1990 Locarno Palazzetto FEVI Circus of Power Oct 08 1990 Vienna Kuurhalle Circus of Power Oct 09 1990 Innsbruck Olympiahalle Circus of Power Oct 10 1990 Senden Gorki Park Circus of Power Oct 12 1990 München (Munich) Circus Krone Circus of Power Oct 13 1990 Immenstadt Stadthalle Circus of Power Oct 14 1990 Appenweiler Schwarzwald Halle Circus of Power Oct 16 1990 Fürth Stadthalle Circus of Power Oct 17 1990 Offenbach Stadthalle Circus of Power Oct 18 1990 Böblingen Sporthalle Circus of Power Oct 20 1990 St. Wendel Sporthalle Circus of Power Oct 21 1990 Düsseldorf Phillipshalle Circus of Power Oct 22 1990 Osnabruck Stadthalle Circus of Power Oct 24 1990 Berlin Tempodrom - Potsdamer Platz Circus of Power Oct 26 1990 Stockholm Solnahallen Circus of Power, Thunder Oct 27 1990 Copenhagen K.B. Hallen Circus of Power Oct 30 1990 Ghent Vooruit Circus of Power Oct 31 1990 Oslo Skedsmon Hall Circus of Power Nov 01 1990 Amsterdam Jaap Eden Hall Circus of Power Part of this venue's roof collapsed during the show Nov 03 1990 Hamburg Docks Konzerte Circus of Power Nov 04 1990 Hamburg Docks Konzerte Circus of Power Canceled Nov 05 1990 Hannover Music Halle Circus of Power Nov 07 1990 Pentagne Centre Sportif Circus of Power Nov 08 1990 Paris Le Zenith? Circus of Power Canceled Nov 10 1990 Zwolle Ijsselhallen Veemarkt (Ijsselhal) Circus of Power Canceled Nov 24 1990 Leipzig Messehalle Circus of Power Nov 25 1990 Erfurt Thuringerhalle Circus of Power Nov 26 1990 Chemnitz Eissporthalle Circus of Power Nov 28 1990 Schwerin Kongresshalle Circus of Power Nov 28 1990 Final date on the Tyr Tour 1991 1992 Jun 23 1992 First date on the Dehumanizer Tour Jun 23 1992 Sao Paulo Olympia Hall Jun 24 1992 Sao Paulo Olympia Hall Jun 26 1992 Curitiba Circulo Militar Canceled Jun 27 1992 Sao Paulo Pista Do Ibirapuera Viper Aired on Brazilian TV Jun 29 1992 Rio De Janeiro Canecao Jun 30 1992 Rio De Janeiro Canecao Aired on Argentian TV Jun 30 1992 Dehumanizer released in the USA Jul 01 1992 Porto Alegre Gigantinho Jul 03 1992 Buenos Aires Estadio Obras Sanitatias Hermética Jul 04 1992 Buenos Aires Estadio Obras Sanitatias Hermética Jul 24 1992 Sunrise, FL Sunrise Musical Theater Danzig Jul 25 1992 Tampa, FL USF Sun Dome Danzig Jul 25 1992 Atlanta, GA Atlanta Civic Center Danzig, Love/Hate Jul 28 1992 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall Danzig Jul 30 1992 Toronto, Ontario Massey Hall Slik Toxik, Love/Hate Love/Hate did not play, stuck at border Jul 31 1992 Cleveland, OH Nautica Stage (Scene Pavilion) Danzig Aug 01 1992 Chicago, IL Aragon Ballroom Danzig? Aug 02 1992 Clarkston Pine Knob Music Theater Danzig Aug 04 1992 Dayton, OH Hara Arena Danzig Aug 06 1992 New York City, NY The Beacon Theatre Prong Aug 07 1992 Washington, DC D.A.R. Constitution Hall Prong Aug 08 1992 Upper Darby, PA Tower Theater Prong, Danzig (Danzig canceled Aug 09 1992 Boston, MA Orpheum Theater Prong Aug 15 1992 Mannheim Super Rock - Maimarkt-Gelende Helloween, Slayer, Testament, The Almighty, W.A.S.P., Iron Maiden 'Monsters of Rock' Festival Sep 01 1992 Newcastle-Upon-Tyne Newcastle City Hall 2 Die 4 Sep 02 1992 Edinburgh The Playhouse 2 Die 4 Sep 04 1992 Manchester Apollo Theatre Testament Sep 05 1992 Birmingham Birmingham NEC Testament Sep 06 1992 Southampton The Mayflower Testament Sep 08 1992 London Hammersmith Apollo Testament Sep 09 1992 Poole Wessex Hall - Poole Art Centre Testament Canceled - Technical Reasons Sep 12 1992 Reggio Emilia Festa Nazionale Dell' Unita - Arena Del Chionso Warrant, Testament, Pantera, Megadeth, Iron Maiden 'Monsters of Rock' Festival Sep 14 1992 Winterhur Eulachhalle Testament Sep 15 1992 Paris Elysée-Montmarte Live in the studio for French TV Sep 16 1992 Brussels Vorst Nationaal (Forest National) Sep 17 1992 Groningen, Holland Evenementenhal Testament Sept 26 1992 Akranes Akranes Sports Hall Artch Oct 12 1992 Montreal Verdun Auditorium Oct 13 1992 Hartford Bushnell Auditorium (The Bushnell) Skew Siskin, Exodus Oct 14 1992 New York City, NY The Beacon Theatre Skew Siskin, Exodus Oct 16 1992 Albany, NY Palace Theater Motorhead, Skew Siskin, Exodus Oct 17 1992 Rochester, NY Community War Memorial Auditorium Skew Siskin, Exodus Oct 18 1992 Buffalo, NY Shea's Buffalo Theater Skew Siskin, Exodus Widowmaker is listed on the ticket, not Skew Siskin. Did they play? Oct 20 1992 Cincinnati, OH Cincinnati Gardens Skew Siskin, Exodus Oct 22 1992 Flint, MI Capitol Theatre Skew Siskin, Exodus Oct 23 1992 Indianapolis, IN Exposition Hall - Indiana State Fairgrounds Skew Siskin?, Exodus Oct 24 1992 Toledo, OH Toledo Sports Arena Skew Siskin?, Exodus Oct 26 1992 Detroit, MI Fox Theater Skew Siskin?, Exodus? Oct 27 1992 Kalamazoo State Theater Skew Siskin?, Exodus Oct 28 1992 Merrillville Star Plaza Theater Skew Siskin, Exodus Oct 30 1992 Sioux City Convention Center Skew Siskin, Exodus Oct 31 1992 Minneapolis Orpheum Theater Skew Siskin, Exodus Nov 02 1992 Omaha, NE Civic Auditorium Music Hall Skew Siskin, Exodus Nov 03 1992 Davenport Adler Theater Skew Siskin, Exodus Nov 04 1992 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theater Skew Siskin, Exodus Nov 06 1992 Dallas, TX The Bronco Bowl Skew Siskin, Exodus Nov 08 1992 Mexico City, MX Palacio De Los Deportes Luzbel Nov 10 1992 Mesa, AZ Mesa Amphitheater Skew Siskin, Exodus Nov 11 1992 San Diego, CA Starlight Amphitheater Canceled? Nov 12 1992 Sacramento, CA Sacramento Community Center Skew Siskin, Exodus Nov 13 1992 Oakland, CA Henry J. Kaiser Auditorium Skew Siskin, Exodus Carmine Appice guests on drums for Paranoid Nov 13 1992 Ronne James Dio's last gig with Black Sabbath until 2007 Nov 14 1992 Costa Mesa, CA Pacific Amphitheater Ozzy Osbourne (HL), Sepultura Rob Halford on Vocals Nov 15 1992 Costa Mesa, CA Pacific Amphitheater Ozzy Osbourne (HL), Sepultura Rob Halford on Vocals Nov 15 1992 After regular gig, Ozzy/Tony/Geezer/Bill reunited for four songs Nov 15 1992 Last gig on the Dehumanizer Tour 1994 Feb 08 1994 First date on the Cross Purposes Tour Feb 08 1994 New Britain The Sting Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 09 1994 New Haven, CT Toad's Place Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 11 1994 Boston, MA Orpheum Theater Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 12 1994 Montreal Metropolis Center Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 13 1994 Mississauga The World Niteclub Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 15 1994 New York City, NY Roseland Ballroom Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 16 1994 College Park, MD University Of Maryland - Ritchie Coliseum Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 18 1994 Upper Darby, PA Tower Theater Motorhead, Morbid Angel (canceled) Billed as Philadelphia Feb 19 1994 Cleveland, OH Agora Theatre Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 20 1994 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 22 1994 Kalamazoo State Theater Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 23 1994 Detroit, MI State Theater Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 25 1994 Chicago, IL Aragon Ballroom Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 26 1994 Milwaukee, WI Eagles Ballroom Motorhead, Morbid Angel Feb 27 1994 St. Paul The Forum Motorhead, Morbid Angel Mar 01 1994 Denver, CO Paramount Theater Motorhead, Morbid Angel Mar 02 1994 San Diego, CA Crosby Hall Motorhead, Morbid Angel Unconfirmed Mar 03 1994 San Jose, CA San Jose State University - Events Center Motorhead, Morbid Angel Mar 04 1994 Los Angeles, CA Universal Amihitheater Motorhead (canceled?), Morbid Angel Mar 06 1994 El Paso, TX El Paso County Coliseum Motorhead, Morbid Angel Mar 08 1994 Dallas, TX The Bomb Factory Motorhead, Morbid Angel Mar 09 1994 Houston, TX Bayou City Theatre Motorhead, Morbid Angel Mar 10 1994 New Orleans, LA Keifer UNO Lakefront Arena Motorhead, Morbid Angel Mar 12 1994 Jacksonville, FL The Edge Motorhead, Morbid Angel Mar 13 1994 Sunrise, FL Sunrise Musical Theater Motorhead, Morbid Angel Last US Show on Tour Mar 20 1994 Rehs Canceled? Mar 21 1994 Yokohama Japan Yokohama Landmark Theater Mar 22 1994 Tokyo Nakano Sun Plaza Hall Mar 22 1994 Nagoya Club Quattro? Mar 26 1994 Osaka Koseinenkin (Festival) Hall Mar 27 1994 Tokyo Shinyuku Koseinekin Hall Apr 11 1994 Manchester Labatts Apollo Apr 12 1994 Wolverhampton Civic Hall Cathedral, Godspeed Apr 14 1994 Newport Leisure Center Apr 16 1994 Paris Elysée-Montmarte Apr 18 1994 Brussels Luna Theater Apr 19 1994 Utrecht Muziekcentrum Vredenburg Godspeed, Cathedral Apr 20 1994 Hamburg Docks Konzerte Godspeed, Cathedral Apr 21 1994 Hamburg Docks Konzerte Godspeed, Cathedral Apr 23 1994 Magdeburg AMO Apr 24 1994 Hannover Music Halle Godspeed, Cathedral Apr 25 1994 Osnabruck Stadthalle Apr 26 1994 Koln (Cologne) E-Werk Apr 28 1994 Dortmund Westfalenhalle Apr 29 1994 Erfurt Thuringerhalle Apr 30 1994 Berlin Huxley's Neue Welt Godspeed, Cathedral May 02 1994 Fürth Stadthalle May 03 1994 Ludwigshafen Friedrich-Ebert-Halle May 04 1994 Offenbach Stadthalle May 06 1994 Hof Freiheitshalle May 08 1994 Völklingen Sporthalle May 09 1994 Stuttgart Kongress Zentrum B May 10 1994 Munich Terminal 1 May 12 1994 Budapest Sporthalle May 14 1994 Ostrava Sporthalle May 15 1994 Zabrze Hala Makoszowy Godspeed, Cathedral May 16 1994 Prague Sportovni Hala May 18 1994 Fulda Richthalle May 19 1994 Leipzig Haus Auensee May 21 1994 Lienz Tennishalle May 23 1994 Florence Cathedral, Godspeed May 24 1994 Milan City Square Cathedral, Godspeed May 26 1994 Vienna BA Zelt May 27 1994 Salzburg Sportshalle May 28 1994 Zurich Sportzentrum Wettlingen Jun 11 1994 Seinajoki Provinssi Rock Festival Last gig with Bobby Rondinelli Aug 26 1994 Sao Paulo Press Conference @ Maksoud Plaza, hosted by Philips Aug 27 1994 Sao Paulo Pacaembu Stadium Kiss (HL), Slayer, Suicidal Tendencies, Angra, Dr. Sin, Viper, Raimundos. (Sabbath played before Slayer and Kiss) Philips Monsters of Rock Festival 94 - With Bill Ward on Drums Sep 01 1994 Santiago, Chile Centro Cultural Estación Mapocho Kiss (HL), Slayer, Tumulto, Suicidal Tendencies cancelled With Bill Ward on drums. Filmed for Chilean TV Sep 03 1994 Buenos Aires Estadio Monumental de River Plate (River Plate Stadium) Kiss (HL), Slayer, Hermética, Gatos Sucios, Suicidal Tendencies (?), Manowar cancelled With Bill Ward on drums. Filmed and televised on Argentinian TV. Sep 04 1994 Buenos Aires Estadio Monumental de River Plate (River Plate Stadium) Kiss (HL), Slayer, Hermética, Gatos Sucios, Suicidal Tendencies (?), Manowar cancelled With Bill Ward on drums Sep 04 1994 Last gig on the Cross Purposes Tour 1995 Jun 04 1995 First date on the Forbidden Tour Jun 04 1995 Esbjerg Esbjerg Rock Festival ELO II, Fleetwood Mac 3rd, Saxon, Wet Wet Wet, 10CC, Smokie and many more… Jun 16 1995 Karlshamn Bellevueparken Abstrakt Algebra, Bad Religion, Bob Hund, Dave Edmunds, Electric Eskimoes, Fairport Convention, Flaped Forge, Fleetwood Mac, Freak Kitchen, Jukka Tolonen Band, Kashmir, Kent, Lars Demian, Led Zeppelin Jam, Los Stjartgroggs, Mary Beats Jane, No Solution, P Karlshamn Rock Festival - 2 day Festival Show Jun 29 1995 New Haven, CT Toad's Place Motorhead Jul 01 1995 Harvey's Lake Bud Light Amphitheater Motorhead, Kix cancelled Jul 02 1995 Cleveland, OH Nautica Stage Motorhead Jul 03 1995 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall Motorhead Jul 04 1995 Clarkston Pine Knob Music Theater Jul 06 1995 Kalamazoo State Theater Jul 07 1995 Tinley Park Tweeter Center Motorhead, Tiamat Jul 08 1995 East Troy Alpine Valley Music Theater Motorhead, Tiamat Jul 09 1995 Rochester, NY Water Street Music Hall Motorhead Jul 10 1995 New York City, NY Roseland Ballroom Motorhead, Tiamat Jul 11 1995 Philadelphia, PA Theater of the Living Arts Motorhead, Tiamat Moved from Tower Theatre in Upper Darby - Originally Scheduled for July 12th Jul 13 1995 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center Motorhead, Tiamat Jul 14 1995 Hampton Beach Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom Motorhead, Tiamat Jul 15 1995 New Britain The Sting Motorhead Jul 17 1995 St. Catharines Polonia Park Motorhead, Tiamat, S.F.H. Jul 18 1995 Toronto, Ontario The Warehouse RPM Motorhead Jul 19 1995 Montreal Metropolis Center Jul 22 1995 Kitchener Lulu's Roadhouse Motorhead Jul 23 1995 Sudbury Sudbury Arena Motorhead, Tiamat Jul 26 1995 Calgary Max Bell Arena Motorhead, Tiamat Jul 28 1995 Tacoma, WA Temple Theater Motorhead, Tiamat Jul 29 1995 Portland, OR Roseland Theater Motorhead, Tiamat Aug 01 1995 San Francisco, CA The Warfield Theater Motorhead, Tiamat Aug 02 1995 Ventura, CA The Ventura Theater Motorhead Aug 03 1995 Universal City, CA Universal Amphitheater Motorhead, Tiamat Last gig with Cozy Powell Aug 19 1995 Gmund Rock At The Border Festival Bobby Rondinelli returns Aug 20 1995 Vienna Open Air Festival Aug 22 1995 Luneville Open Air Municipal Park Canceled Aug 25 1995 Gzira Orpheum Theater Lord Adder Aug 31 1995 Gottingen Outpost Sep 01 1995 Bielefeld PC 69 - Musikbetrieb Tiamat Sep 02 1995 Chemnitz Haus Der Einheit Sep 04 1995 Halle Easy Schorre Sep 05 1995 Jena Kulturzentrum Sep 06 1995 Prague Small Sports Hall Sep 07 1995 Krakow, Poland Hala Wisley Sep 09 1995 Poznan, Poland Hala Arena Sep 10 1995 Warsaw, Poland Colosseum Tiamat Sep 11 1995 Ostrava, Czech Republic Palace Of Culture And Sport Sep 12 1995 Wroclaw, Poland Hala Ludowa Sep 14 1995 Bratislava, Slovokia Amphitheater Sep 16 1995 Torino, Italy Palastampa Sep 18 1995 Milan, Italy The Rolling Stone Sep 19 1995 Rimini, Italy Velvet Club Sep 20 1995 Pescara, Italy Palastampa Canceled Sep 21 1995 Sežana, Slovenia Sports Hall Tiamat Sep 22 1995 Brescia, Italy Parco Tendra Sep 23 1995 Zurich, Switzerland Volkshaus Sep 24 1995 Telfs, Austria Rathaussaels Sep 26 1995 Graz, Austria Eintrittskarte Orpheum Tiamat Sep 27 1995 Wels, Austria Stadthalle Sep 29 1995 Nuremberg, Germany Jurahalle Sep 30 1995 Munich, Germany Terminal 1 Oct 01 1995 Bocholt, Germany Oct 02 1995 Hamburg, Germany Docks Konzerte Tiamat Oct 03 1995 Hamburg, Germany Docks Konzerte Tiamat Canceled Oct 04 1995 Castrop-Rauxel, Germany Europahalle Tiamat Oct 06 1995 Berlin, Germany Huxley's Neue Welt Oct 07 1995 Hanover, Germany Music Halle Tiamat Oct 08 1995 Lichtenfels, Germany Stadthalle Oct 09 1995 Ludwigsburg, Germany Forum Oct 11 1995 Neu-Isenburg, Germany Hugenottenhalle Tiamat Oct 12 1995 Dudelange, Luxembourg Centre Sportif Oct 13 1995 Paris, France Elysée-Montmarte Oct 15 1995 Utrecht, Netherlands Central Studios Oct 16 1995 Brussels, Belgium Lina Theater Oct 18 1995 Lund, Sweden Mejeriet Oct 19 1995 Gothenburg, Sweden Lisebergshallen Tiamat? Oct 20 1995 Esbjerg, Denmark Tobaksfabrikken Oct 21 1995 Copenhagen, Denmark K.B. Hallen Tiamat Oct 22 1995 Stockholm, Sweden Cirkus Djurgarden Tiamat Oct 24 1995 Borlänge, Sweden Cupolen Tiamat Canceled Oct 25 1995 Umeå, Sweden Sporthallen Tiamat Oct 26 1995 Luleå, Sweden Arcushallen Tiamat Oct 28 1995 Tampere, Finland Pakkahuone (room) - Tullikamari (venue) Tiamat Oct 29 1995 Helsinki, Finland Kulttuuritalo Tiamat Nov 01 1995 Koln, Germany E-Werk Nov 02 1995 Bremen, Germany Aladin Nov 04 1995 Cambridge, UK Corn Exchange Nov 05 1995 Leeds, UK T & C Nov 05 1995 Manchester, UK Apollo Theater Unconfirmed Nov 08 1995 Bristol, UK Colston Hall Nov 09 1995 Wolverhampton, England Civic Hall Skyclad Nov 10 1995 London, England Shepherd's Bush Empire Nov 11 1995 London, England Shepherd's Bush Empire Canceled Nov 13 1995 Paris, France Elysée-Montmarte Unconfirmed. Gig also listed as Charter Hall in Colchester, England? Nov 16 1995 Seoul, South Korea Nov 18 1995 Tokyo, Japan Liquid Room Canceled Nov 19 1995 Tokyo, Japan Shibuya Kokaido "Changes" put in set during Japan shows Nov 21 1995 Nagoya, Japan Club Quattro Nov 22 1995 Osaka, Japan Sankei Hall Nov 25 1995 Perth, Australia Entertainment Centre Canceled by promoter Nov 27 1995 Adelaide, Australia Adelaide Entertainment Centre Canceled by promoter Nov 29 1995 Melbourne, Australia Sports and Entertainment Centre Canceled by promoter Dec 01 1995 Sydney, Australia Entertainment Centre Canceled by promoter Dec 02 1995 Newcastle, Australia Entertainment Centre Canceled by promoter Dec 04 1995 Brisbane, Australia Festival Hall Canceled by promoter Dec 06 1995 Townsville, Australia Entertainment Centre Canceled by promoter Dec 09 1995 Auckland, New Zealand Mt Smart Supertop - Penrose Canceled by promoter Dec 12 1995 Singapore, Singapore World Trade Centre - Harbour Pavillion Dec 14 1995 Bangkok Phoebus Amphitheater Complex Dec 14 1995 Last gig on the Forbidden Tour - There were a few more scheduled, however. Dec 16 1995 Manila, Phillipines Araneta Coliseum Canceled by promoter Dec 19 1995 Ho Chi Minh City / Saigon, Vietnam Hon Min Kin Canceled by promoter 1996 1997 May 24 1997 First gig on Ozzfest '97 Tour May 24 1997 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavillion at Stone Ridge May 26 1997 West Palm Beach, FL Coral Sky Amphitheater May 28 1997 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Pavillion May 31 1997 San Antonio, TX The Alamodome Jun 01 1997 Dallas, TX Coca Cola Starplex Amphitheater Jun 03 1997 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center Jun 04 1997 Noblesville, IN Deer Creek Amphitheater Jun 06 1997 Camden, NJ Tweeter Center Jun 07 1997 Burgettstown, PA Post-Gazette Pavilion Jun 08 1997 Camden, NJ Tweeter Center Jun 10 1997 Maryland Heights, MO Riverport Amphitheater Jun 12 1997 Clarkston, MI Pine Knob Music Theater Jun 14 1997 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center Jun 15 1997 East Rutheford, NJ Giants Stadium Jun 17 1997 Columbus, OH Polaris Amphitheater Rescheduled to July 1 Jun 19 1997 Tinley Park, IL World Amphitheater Jun 21 1997 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley Music Theater Jun 22 1997 Minneapolis, MN Hubert H Humphrey Metrodome Jun 24 1997 Denver, CO Mile High Stadium Jun 26 1997 Phoenix, AZ Desert Sky Amphitheater Jun 28 1997 Las Vegas, NV Sam Boyd Silverbowl / "Thomas & Mack Center"? Rescheduled to Jun 30 Jun 29 1997 San Bernardino, CA Blockbuster Pavillion Jun 30 1997 Las Vegas, NV Sam Boyd Silverbowl Last gig with Mike Bordin Jul 01 1997 Columbus, OH Polaris Amphitheater Just Ozzy Osbourne band, no Ozzfest bands Only gig with Shannon Larkin on Drums Jul 01 1997 Last gig on Ozzfest portion of 1997 tour Sep 22 1997 Cleveland, England Odeon Concert Club Unconfirmed? Dec 04 1997 Birmingham, England Birmingham NEC Fear Factory Bill Ward on Drums Pro-shot and recorded for Reunion Dec 05 1997 Birmingham, England Birmingham NEC Fear Factory Bill Ward on Drums Pro-shot and recorded for Reunion Dec 05 1997 Last gig on the 1997 Tour 1998 Jun 03 1998 First gig on the European 1998 Tour Jun 03 1998 Budapest, Hungary Kisstadion Jun 04 1998 Vienna, Austria Wels Rock Jun 06 1998 Milan, Italy Gods of Metal Festival Jun 09 1998 Prague, Czech Republic Slavia Athletics Jun 10 1998 Katowice, Poland Spodek Jun 13 1998 Hultsfred, Sweden Festival Hall Jun 14 1998 Seinajoki, Finland Provinssirock Festival Jun 20 1998 Milton Keynes, UK Superbowl Technically an Ozzfest date - only non US Ozzfest date in 1998 Jun 22 1998 San Sebastian, Spain Football Stadium Jun 25 1998 Rosklide, Denmark Festival Jun 27 1998 St. Gallen, Switzerland Open Air Festival Jun 28 1998 Dessel, Belgium Metal Meeting Festival Jun 30 1998 Oslo, Norway Spectrum Jun 30 1998 Last gig on the 1998 European Tour October 30, 1998 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY (David Letterman Show, Actually Filmed Oct 29) December 31, 1998 Bank One Ballpark, Phoenix, AZ 1999 January 2, 1999 Las Vegas, Nevada Thomas Mack Center January 5 Los Angeles, CA The Forum January 6 Los Angeles, CA The Forum January 8 San Jose, CA San Jose Arena January 11 Portland, OR Rose Garden January 12 Seattle, WA Key Arena January 17 Minneapolis, MN Target Center January 19 Chicago, IL Rosemont Horizon January 22 San Antonio, TX Alamodome January 24 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena January 25 Houston, TX Compaq Center February 3 Boston, MA Fleet Center February 5 East Rutheford, NJ Meadowlands February 6 Uniondale, NY Nassau Coliseum February 9 Toronto, Canada Skydome February 11 Grand Rapids, MI Van Andel Arena February 12 Dayton, OH Nutter Center February 14 Detroit, MI Palace February 15 Detroit, MI Palace February 18 Philadelphia, PA First Union Spectrum February 19 Pittsburgh, PA Civic Arena Ozzfest '99 May 27 West Palm Beach, FL Coral Sky Ampitheatre May 29 Atlanta, GA Lakweood Ampitheatre May 31 Nashville, TN Starwood Ampitheatre June 2 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Pavillion June 4 Washington, DC Nissan Ampitheatre June 6 Philadelphia, PA/Camden, NJ Entertainment Center June 8 Holmdel, NJ PNC Arts Center June 10 Holmdel, NJ PNC Arts Center June 12 Pittsburgh, PA Starlake Ampitheatre June 14 Columbus, OH Polaris Ampitheatre June 16 Mansfield, MA Tweeter Center June 18 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center June 19 Hartford, CT Meadows Music Theater June 25 Detroit, MI Pine Knob Music Theater June 27 Detroit, MI Pine Knob Music Theater June 29 Indianapolis, IN Deer Creek Ampitheatre July 1 Minneapolis, MN Float Rite Park July 3 Milwaukee, WI Alpine Valley July 5 Chicago, IL The World July 7 St. Louis, MO Riverport Ampitheatre July 9 Kansas City, MO Sandstone Ampitheatre July 11 San Antonio, TX Retama Park July 13 Dallas, TX Starplex Ampitheatre July 16 Vancouver, BC Canada Thunderbird Stadium July 18 Seattle, WA The Gorge July 20 San Francisco, CA Shoreline Ampitheatre July 22 Phoenix, AZ Desert Sky Ampitheatre July 24 San Bernadino, CA Blockbuster Pavillion Black Sabbath Summer Tour Dates 1999 August 2 Biloxi, MS Mississippi Coast Coliseum August 4 Memphis, TN The Pyramid Arena August 6 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek August 8 Greenville, SC Bi-Lo Center August 10 Virginia Beach, VA Virginia Beach Amphitheatre August 12 Hershey, PA Hershey Stadium August 14 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavilion August 16 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center August 18 Grand Rapids, MI Van Andel Arena August 20 Cleveland, OH Blossom Music Center August 22 Montreal, Canada Molson Center August 24 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Theatre Black Sabbath Fall/Winter Tour Dates 1999 December 5 Astoria London, England December 8 Oberhausen Germany Oberhausen Arena December 10 Rotterdam, Holland Rotterdam Ahoy December 12 Helsinki, Finland Helsinki Icehall December 14 Stockholm, Sweden Stockholm Globen December 16 Stuttgart, Germany Stuttgart Schleyerhalle December 17 Munich, Germany Munich Zenith December 19 Leipzig, Germany Leipzig Messehalle 1 December 21 Birmingham, England NEC December 22 Birmingham, England NEC